Tom's School Days 4 - Hall Of Horrors
by henry.hboen
Summary: The fourth in the series and a Halloween themed quickie. Tom and friends venture through their school's haunted hall rigged with dangerous traps by Beauregard.


It was Halloween at the schoolhouse and the students were dressed for the day.

Tom, dressed as Damien Thorn, arrives at the school and makes his way down the decorated halls. There, he notices that the majority of his class are gathered around a table farther down. He goes to them.

An apple bobbing challenge was taking place. Two male pups, respectively dressed as a spider and Count Orlok, dove their heads in and successfully caught some apples as everyone cheered. Tom squeezed his way through the crowd to get a better view. Shortly afterwards, a certain kitty called out to him.

"Oh, Tommy!"

He turned to see Cindy-Lou, styled to look like Church.

"Rawr!" she said coyly while lifting a paw up and winking. "Is my sweet little kitty ready for some Halloween fun?"

Tom nodded happily.

"Alrighty! Let's go!"

She grabbed his paw and took him elswhere.

=== EVENTUALLY ===

Waiting outside the school's Haunted Hallway, Mary-Lou, dressed as a witch, checked the clock.

"Yep. Any second now they should be showing up."

As soon as she said that, the kitty duo rounded the corner.

"You made it guys! I decided to wait for you two to show up so that we'll go together."

"You ain't scared, are ya?" a male voice teased.

"PLease, not today." the pup groaned.

"You're saying you're not as brave as I, Beauregard of the night?!" the tabby screeched, showing off his bat costume.

"No, we three are going in as friends!" she retorted, hugging the cats.

"Whatever." He brushed them aside and went into the hallway.

"Guess we better start going in as well." Cindy-Lou said, while Tom nodded in agreement.

"Alright." the pup huffed, leading the way. "Just stick with me in case that Beauregard makes a scene of things."

=== IN THE HALLWAY ===

The trio cautiously made their way through the first "blood stained" hall. Various props litter the area, including skeletons, witches, bats, and other creatures. Unknown to them, the real scares are yet to come.

Just further down, Beauregard, hiding behind a fake cauldron, was planning some of his own scary props.

"Heh heh heh! These life-sized vampire kitty animatronics should get them good." he cackled.

He switched them on and threw them out into the open.

"Oh my! Mary-Lou, watch out!" Cindy-Lou screamed.

"Yikes! I don't remember these being a part of the hall!"

The animatronics lunged at them hissing as they do so. They fourtunately missed due to the trio ducking at the last moment. This buys some time to escape into the next section of the hall.

"Quickly, through here!" Mary-Lou yelled, busting the door open. Beauregard, meanwhile, comes out of his hiding spot. Seeing that his plan worked, he decides it's time to take things up a notch.

"No need to escape! Things are just starting." he again cackled.

The next area appears to be an isolated room with a puddle of slime in the middle.

"Just watch your step and you'll all be fine." Mary-Lou said, now trembling from what just happened.

Suddenly, a tentacle drops from the ceiling and wraps itself around Tom, who lets out a shriek of terror.

"TOMMY!" Cindy-Lou screamed.

They looked up and saw a swamp creature latched to the ceiling. It is really Beauregard in disguise.

"Gotcha now, Thomas!" he growled in a monstrous voice.

Luckily, his grip slipped and Tom flew back down, where he is caught by Cindy-Lou.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" she said in relief, before planting a kiss on him.

"Let's go to the third and final section of the hall." Mary-Lou insisted.

Bursting the door open, the last room was presented to them...and it was loaded with various traps, torture devices, and body parts.

"Oh, I don't wanna do this! It looks so sick!" Cindy-Lou panicked. Tom ducked behind her.

"We have to! The exit's only down there!" Mary-Lou called, having made it halfway.

Just then, Beauregard showed up and pressed a button on a remote control. This causes the walls to give way and reveal realistic zombie cats, who start shambling towards the trio. Trapped by them, they huddled in fear. When the creatures got close enough, they vomited blood red liquid all over them.

"N-NOOOO!" wailed Cindy-Lou. Tom, meanwhile, has fainted and is on the ground shuddering.

Beauregard looks at the scene in front of him. "Man, the looks on the their faces! They're not gonna sleep for weeks!" He starts laughing at them.

"Wait a minute!" Mary-Lou realized, hearing the familiar voice. "Why, that double-crossing prankster!" She gets mad enough to punch the zombies' heads off in succession. "Come with me guys, we have a bad kitty to take care of!"

"With pleasure!" Cindy-Lou added, having just woken Tom up.

Beauregard continued to laugh until their shadows loomed over him, getting him to stop and look up to their enraged faces.

"Oh, hi guys. Enjoying the scares?"

Not convinced, they hitched a revenge plot.

"That wasn't bad, Beauregard, but I can bet that WE can come up with something better."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Tom, Cindy? Proceed."

The two got out some rope and attempted to tie him up.

"No, wait! We can settle this normally!" he screamed.

"Too bad. You're becoming part of the attraction!"

=== SOME TIME LATER ===

Mary-Lou, outside the hall's entrance, noticed a couple of pups walking up.

"All ready guys?" she whispered.

The two gave an OK sign.

"Come right on in for the scare of a lifetime!" she announced. They entered, and the puppy ducked in with her friends. "Let's see if this works."

"AUUUYYGUUHH! NOOOOOOOO!" Beauregard screamed as he was now being lowered into a cauldron of piping hot water. He was dipped in a couple of times, making him flounder about. The visitors didn't seem to care as they were laughing at this.

"Looks like we found who's the true scaredy cat here!" Cindy-Lou cracked, before she and her friends shared a laugh together.


End file.
